This invention relates generally to improvements in bottled water stations of the type adapted to receive and support a water bottle in an inverted position, and to selectively dispense water therefrom. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved bottled water station having a removable water-containing reservoir adapted for simple drop-in installation into a station housing, wherein the reservoir and station housing include vapor seal means for substantially eliminating or preventing formation of undesired condensation and/or frost on the exterior of the water reservoir.
Bottled water dispenser stations are well-known in the art for containing a supply of relatively purified water in a convenient manner and location ready for substantially immediate dispensing and use. Such bottled water stations commonly include an upwardly open reservoir mounted on a station housing and adapted to receive and support an inverted water bottle of typically three to five gallon capacity. Water within the inverted bottle flows downwardly into the station reservoir for selective dispensing therefrom through one or more faucet valves on the front of the station housing. Such bottled water stations are widely used to provide a clean and safe source of water for drinking and cooking, especially in areas where the local water supply is suspected to contain undesired levels of contaminants.
In bottled water stations of the above-described type, the water bottles are normally provided by a vendor in a clean and preferably sterile condition with an appropriate sealed cap to prevent contamination of the water contained therein. When an inverted bottle on a station housing reaches an empty condition, the empty bottle can be lifted quickly and easily from the station housing and replaced by a filled bottle having the sealing cap removed therefrom. The empty bottle can then be returned to the bottled water vendor for cleaning and refilling.
Although bottled water stations of this type utilize a sequence of water bottles which have been individually sanitized, the water reservoir within the station housing has not be subjected to periodic cleaning or replacement. In this regard, the housing reservoir typically comprises a metal or ceramic tank mounted within the station housing in association with a refrigeration system having a chiller coil for maintaining water within the reservoir in a chilled condition. In some station housing designs, the reservoir is subdivided into distinct chambers, one of which is associated with a refrigeration system, to provide separately dispensed supplies of chilled water and room temperature water. Still further, in other designs, an auxiliary reservoir is provided in association with suitable heated elements to produce a heated water supply. Unfortunately, the integration of the station housing reservoir with associated chilling and/or heating systems has generally precluded easy access to or removal of the reservoir from the station housing for cleaning purposes. Instead, the water-containing reservoir has typically been used for prolonged time periods without cleaning, thus creating the potential for undesired growth of harmful bacteria and other organisms. Reservoir cleaning has generally been accomplished in the past by taking the station out of service and returning the station to a centralized facility for cleaning purposes.
In one proposed construction for a bottled water station, a removable reservoir container has been suggested for drop-in placement and lift-out removal with respect to a supporting chiller plate mounted within a station housing. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,096. While this configuration beneficially facilitates removal of the reservoir container for cleaning purposes, significant problems have been encountered with respect to formation of condensation and/or frost in the space between the removable reservoir container and the refrigerated chiller plate. As a result, such bottled water stations have encountered significant drip problems requiring inclusion of a drip tray, and often resulting in undesirable water puddling on the floor beneath the station housing. Condensate dripping onto carpeted or tiled floor areas in a typical in-home or office environment is, of course, extremely undesirable.
In an alternative and improved bottled water station construction having a drop-in, lift-out reservoir, a chiller probe on the bottled water station is adapted for slide-fit sealed reception through an opening formed in a bottom wall of the reservoir. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,004. In this construction, the chiller probe is positioned within the interior volume of the removable reservoir, in direct contact with water contained therein, whereby problems relating to condensation and/or frost are entirely avoided. However, an adequate and reliable slide-fit seal arrangement must be provided between the reservoir bottom wall and the chiller probe to prevent undesired water leakage.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages and related concerns encountered in the prior art in connection with a bottled water station having a removable water-containing reservoir, wherein the reservoir is designed for slide-fit engagement with a chiller probe of a refrigeration system without requiring a probe-receiving opening to be formed in the reservoir, and further in a manner which substantially eliminates or prevents formation of undesired condensation and or frost.